Missing Between Dimension
by ArcticWolfSnow
Summary: AU, Harry gone missing Hermione turnes evil and kills a person or two.Voldemort dies randomly.It is rating T for mild swearing and character murder yes murder not death . Dark/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**SUMMARY**: A new prophecy has come out Voldemort dies in a random death. A secret held by someone for long will be revealed. This is an AU

**A/N: **My very 1st fic so please forgive me if I do something stupid and tell me what it is specially if it is a grammar and I also need a Beta I got certain people who are candidates for the job. But I might not use any of them

10/02/12: A/N: found some spelling mistakes and added something

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. R. does so …

_Mind thinking or talking to self_

Normal

**Spell**

When the Sun and the Moon meet

They will see each other's life and live it

Three dark lords will rise

All in different sides

One shall perish

And the other will be destroyed by the other

Destroying the other Dark Lord and their darkness within

Harry, Hermione and Ron just left Draco with a bleeding nose while screaming at the top of his lungs

'That was a good hit Mione' Ron looking behind him staring at the screaming Draco

'Well he had it coming' Hermione still surprised how hard she hit Draco

'Well good thing were friends with you' Harry still wondering about how did Hermione did it

'I'm hungry lets go get some lunch' Ron said pleadingly while rubbing his stomach

Back were the trio left Draco, he was glaring Hermione '_I will have my revenge mudblood, I will have my revenge_'.

('.')

After the trio grabbed some lunch they went on their own ways, Harry went to his bed in the tower while Ron goes to the Quiditch pitch to play with hs brothers and Hermione straight to the Library. Draco just came out of the Hospital Wing still mumbling to himself when he heard someone coming he hid by a door when he heard it pass he tried to peek who it was and seeing the girl he wants his revenge with and followed her. At the other side of the School a student was standing in front of the gargoyle 'Candy Floss' speaks to the gargoyle.

'Good you're here care for some lemon drops' Dumbledore waiting by his desk

('.')

Draco was following Hermione for a while through the corridors of Hogwarts still trying to figure out what to do to Hermione. _'I should destroy one of her cared stuff but who….. I might go for Weasley but he might be hanging out with Harry so who might it be I should follow her until I figure one out'. _

('.')

Harry was still sleeping when he felt someone trying to wake him up whom by the way smell funny.

'Harry wake up, come on' while a pair of hands were being nudging him

He barely recognised the voice pondering if it was just another student, well an older student since the person seems to have a lower voice and he rose up seeing his godfather with a worried face

'Harry come with me now fast' while stuffing all his stuff in the trunk.

Harry was fully awake and tried to slow down his godfather hoping that he might explain to him what is happening but he can't get any answer. After some minutes of stuffing Harry's things into his trunk Sirius tried to take Harry, Harry resisted standing by his bed

'Harry come on we got to go now'

'Not before you tell me why you're here and where we are going'

'I'll explain late just follow me fast'

Harry knew that he can trust Sirius so he followed Sirius to the Griffindor Common room.

('.')

Hermione felt that someone was following her so she tried to walk faster than normal while trying to figure out who was following her and why. As she reached the library she felt relief when she got in the library and then she turned back to the door checking outside if anyone was there only seeing some groups of students doing their own stuff with their friends. She was still anxious after that incident peeking over her book to the door from time to time feeling that the person that was following her would come in even if she never knew who it was.

('.')

Draco was pissed still trying to figure out what will he do so he figured out that he would just follow Hermione and find out her very cared things and destroy it in front of her so he followed her keeping discreet until she reached the library then he just waited by the corner so she couldn't see him and waited for some time then came in. After hours of waiting he gave up and left the library looking for someone to annoy.

('.')

Harry and Sirius tried to run as fast as they can while still keeping quiet through the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry felt that he was lucky that he is in the quiditch team or he would have gave up by now. Then they reached the door Sirius was standing still looking around trying to sense something out.

'Sirius what are you looking for' Harry asked while trying to catch his breath

'Harry where is the invisibility cloak'

'Oh, it's in my trunk it's at the left corner'

Sirius laid down Harry's trunk and opened it and then grabbed the cloak putting it over them while pulling the trunk (1). Then they ran through the grounds and then into some sort of a small hut by the greenhouses where they have their Herbilogy classes then went inside and found a door then said a password and a door opened revealing a tunnel that's lighted up by some sort of light bulbs.

'There real light bulbs they are powered by a solar panel hidden on the grounds of the castle'

Harry was surprised about it he never knew that this tunnel can never exist. While Harry and Sirius were walking through the tunnel Sirius told him how they found the tunnel and such.

'The solar panel was your mom's idea we would have to use candles before 'Sirius said while sighing remembering their adventures outside the castle without anyone knowing. After a long while walking through the tunnel they reached a wall. Sirius took out his wand and then tapped a certain brick the brick started to shift and move until there was a gap on the wall that they can go through it. Harry was shocked when they got out he saw that just to the right was the gate into Hogwarts.

'Come on Harry we got to hurry before they realise that you are gone' Sirius tried to make Harry follow him

'Just hold on to my arm and we will apparate (A/N: I forgot how to spell it) away'

Harry then grabbed Sirius' left arm while thinking about what his friends will think about his disappearance and then they apperated away.

('.')

'Good now tell me…' Dumbledore didn't finish his sentence when he heard an alarm went off.

'You have to go now and remember don't tell anyone about our conversation' the old wizard said hesitantly to the student the student leaves the office while trying to figure out why was the headmaster looked so worried when the alarm went off Dumbledore was trying to figure out who might have sent of the alarm he then figure it out at dinner and find out who is not there.

'_Good thing all uniforms are charmed so that I know if a certain person leaves the school ground' _Dumbledore tried to find out who left but has no choice but to wait.

('.')

After dinner Draco was again lurking through the corridors talking to himself

'_I hate this planning revenge sure is tiring maybe I'll just still her freaky cat and do something to it...'_

'_That's a good idea but how, how to take the cat without her knowing know I got to figure this out' _

Draco tried to think really hard but came out with nothing so he just thought that he will continue on thinking tomorrow maybe he can just steal some other student's idea.

('.') **End of chapter one**('.')

**A/N: I know there are some spelling mistakes somewhere so help me find them I'm not exactly good at English I will try to do my best so. It was my birthday a few days ago and yeah that means I didn't get some alone time to think about stuff. Oh yeah don't go to my bio it is nearly a year since I changed it. Oh yeah it is AU because I don't know what book it goes with and I seem to forget lots of "important"info. And 1 last thing please review you humans are my only hope.**

**Urapooper Out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My very 1st fic so please forgive me if I do something stupid and tell me what it is specially if it is a grammar error and I am really sorry if it is really confusing, please tell me which parts are confusing and thank you for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't know if this supposes to go before or after the A/N. I still don't own Harry Potter J.K.R does… If I did it wouldn't exist

_Mind thinking or talking to self_

Normal

**Spell**

**Flashback writing**

('')**Chapter 2**('')

('')Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore was not happy at what he was seeing he thought that It was just a random student that left and might have come back already but now he was certain that the missing person is Harry Potter and now he was a bit concerned on what he is going to do now that Harry is gone.

('')Secret Unknown Place

Harry was just lying down on a bed thinking about his day and if why did Sirius take him from Hogwarts.

Flashback('')

Harry and Sirius apperated into a two storey muggle house

'Well, Harry you like my new house '

'How did you get it and wouldn't the ministry know that you bought a house '

'No, as long as I don't use any spells here it will just be another muggle house to them'

'Well now you have seen the living room you want to see the rest of the house'

Harry nodded his head and they left the living room and went on to walk through the rooms. At the end of the tour they stopped in front of a door that has a golden snitch engraved in to a small gold bar

'This is your room now you want to check now or later'

'Well I'm not going to do anything so ok let's go in'

Harry opened the door and it revealed a room with blue walls, a comfy looking bed, a desk that faces a window that showed the whole neighbourhood , a wardrobe, a drawer that has a TV on top of it.

'Wow this is so nice thank you a lot Sirius'

'Anything for you Harry anything' Harry then hugged Sirius

Flashback end('')

Harry then felt that it was useless just to stare at the wall so he got off the bed to look for the remote of the TV.

('')The Next day('')

('') Griffindor Common Room

Hermione was a bit worried she hasn't seen Harry for awhile and he told her that he was going to tell her something that night so she waited and waited but Harry didn't show up. She was thinking really hard on what to do and who might she is going to ask. Just then Ron came out of the boys dormitory Hermione then stood up and said hi to Ron

'Hey Ron'

'Hey'

'Have you seen Harry I haven't seen him for awhile'

'No, maybe he is with Dumbledore'

'Ok I'll just ask him if he has seen Harry'

'Oh yeah I nearly forgot have you seen Crookshanks'

'Crookshanks probably still outside I threw him out yesterday'

'YOU WHAT' Hermione then screamed at him and walked out to look for her pet. Ron felt that other people in the room started to look at him so he left and went after Hermione.

('')Somewhere in Hogwarts

Draco was just going to breakfast when he saw a certain cat

'Ah, look like today is my lucky day' he then took out a treat that he kept so that the cat will follow him if he found the cat. Crookshanks was a bit hungry so when he saw the student with a treat for him he went to that person. Draco was happy he never thought that it was going to be this easy to get his revenge he then put a pet carrier and put more treats in there so that the cat would go in it he then place the box down so the cat could go in. The cat then took some of the treats and left it.

'What the hell' The only words Draco can say before he dived for the cat but the cat was too fast for him and dodged him ran away from him.

('') Somewhere in Hogwarts

Hermione was angry so she after she left the common room she went looking for Crookshanks she searched everywhere the cat might be until she got hungry and went to eat breakfast. After she ate she was about to leave when Professor McGonagall stopped her and told her that Dumbledore wants to talk to her so she went to the gargoyle and said the password.

'Ah, Ms. Granger good you made it'

'Professor McGonagall told me that you needed me but can I ask you something first'

'Sure Ms. Granger what will your question be'

'Have you seen Harry, Ron told me that you might no'

'Well I'm really sorry but I haven't seen him for awhile I was going to ask you that also'

'Oh, ok was that why you asked me here?'

'Well yes, so I guess you may go now'

Hermione then left Dumbledore's Office with an expression that no one can describe. Hermione was walking back to her dorm thinking about what happened to Harry and what to do.

('')Somewhere in Hogwarts

Draco was now more prepared for the cat that he was going to catch carrying another bag of treats that has been spiked withed a potion that would freeze whoever or whatever ate it. He started looking everywhere for the cat looking for it in every inch of the castle then he finally found it by the Quiditch Pitch so he placed some more treat on the ground and wait for the cat to try to eat it. Crookshanks took some time to sense the treats and still remembers about the last time he found some treats so he slowly went to the treat trying to keep low and sense if anyone is around. Draco was happy when he saw that the cat was going to the food but it was still going slow so he tried to stay quiet in his seat so that the cat wouldn't sense him. Crookshanks found his food and ate it after a few seconds the cat just froze then Draco came out of his hiding spot with a wide grin on his face and put the frozen cat in the carrier that he was carrying around. He then left and went back to the castle and hides the cat. He was sure that no one will look for it at a cabinet he found at the seventh floor. He was at the sixth floor when a girl accidentally bumped him and the cat fell off the carrier and dropped at the ground floor thinking that it will land on its feet but then realising that it is frozen he went to run after the falling cat but never made it and he was too late.

('')Somewhere in Hogwarts

Hermione was walking to the Library to think about things two girls came running to her

'Hermione wait you have to see something it is something to do with Crookshanks'

'What tell me now'

'Just follow us '

'Ok ok'

The girls then ran to where the stair cases were and a bunch of students was standing in a bunch then they saw Hermione and made a pathway through the middle .Hermione was shocked on what she saw it was crookshanks mangled up on the floor with a pool of then came down from the stairs and headed to the group students huddled up together

'I thought cats suppose to land on their feet' Draco smirking

'You Asshole this is your fucking fault I'm going to get you for this fucking son of a bitch' Hermione screamed at him with eyes that looks like that it's going to kill you

'What in the hell do you think that I fucking killed your cat' Draco then shouted back

'Because you're the only asshole that would be crazy enough to do it'

'It was not my fault some girl bumped into me'

'I'm going to fucking get you for this' Hermione then frustratingly left the scene then cried. At her bed everyone left her alone after that incident, some tried to comfort room but they just get shrugged off by the angry witch. She then planned how she is going to get Draco for this.

('')Riddle Manor

'Master I bring good news'

'What is it Peter'

'We found where Potter is right now'

'Wouldn't he be in Hogwarts'

'No, Master he ran away a day ago'

'Why has no one tell me this'

' **Crucio'**

'Sorry master but were going to tell you after later'

'Gather up everyone we are going there now'

'Yes Master'

After a pop lots of pops came after and now all of the Death Eaters are waiting for Voldemort's orders. Voldemort then told them the coordinates of the house and then apperated there. Voldemort was surprised that when he landed he saw a bright light and stared at it like a deer caught by the headlights it wasn't just like it, it was actually a cars headlight in the highway. It was the last thing he and most of his minions saw then got hit by cars that didn't have enough time to break.

('.') **End of chapter two**('.')

**A/N: Thank you for reading this but I got bad news really bad news. I wouldn't be uploading any chapter for awhile I might e only to update once every month or two. And please give more reviews **

**Urapooper signing out…**


	3. murder and blacking out

**A/N: **I am really sorry if it is really confusing; please tell me which parts are confusing and thank you for the review. And after days and days of training Im here proudly telling u guys dat I will have a co-author or two after this chap

Disclaimer: I don't know if this supposes to go before or after the A/N. I still don't own Harry Potter J.K.R does… If I did it wouldn't exist

_Mind thinking or talking to self/notes & letters_

Normal

**Spell**

**Flashback writing**

('')**Chapter 3**('')

(")Somewhere in Hogwarts

Ron was eating at dinner everyone was looking at him like he is a moron and still not knowing what occurred some hours ago. He got annoyed of people staring at him so he ask the Gryffindor next to him

'Do you know why is everyone staring at me'

'you are not the only one being stared at right now '

Looking around checking who else was getting stared at finding out that the other people was no other than Hermione and Draco. Know he started to wonder what might have Draco done to hurt Hermione. Then suddenly the door to the great hall opened and a ravenclaw student came in and he looked like he was running for awhile then he shouted that everyone in the hall heard.

'HA…Harry disappeared and Sirius Black might have him'

Some students in the hall started whispering to each other still thinking that Sirius Black was a death eater.

'How the hell did you know this?' A random Hupplepuff screamed out

'I heard the teachers where talking about it on my way here'

'Maybe he is right nobody has seen Harry for awhile now'

Then everyone turned to his former best friends but they were not there.

(")Somewhere in Hogwarts

Draco was tired so he went straight to the Slytherin common room not knowing what occurred in the Great Hall. He then saw a note.

_Draco meet me at the owlery tonight I have to tell you something._

_, A dear friend_

Draco knew that he did not know this person so he went to the owlery a bit sleepy when something hit him on the head then he blacked out.

(")Hogwarts owlery

The owlery was pretty quiet that night only a few owls was there and two guys tied on to a chair. The two guys were half conscious so they did not know what was happening then they slowly awaken. Ron was woken up by an owl's hoot he then figured out that he was in the owlery then he felt that he can't move he started panicking then he heard a voice.

'It won't work you are stuck here for awhile' Ron then realized who the person was it was Draco Malfoy so then Ron started shouting at him that he will realise me

'I wouldn't be just sitting here if I am not also tied up'

'Then who do you think did this to us '

'I don't know'

Hermione then came in the entrance holding a gun she found in a shop somewhere. Both boys then looked at the person that came in realising that whoever that person was it might help them escape. Hermione then surprised the boys by pointing the gun at them.

'Hermione help me get out of here whoever did this must want be dead'

Draco then started to plead for Hermione for to also help him but she just stand there pointing the muggle contraption at them.

'Come on please help me I will stop from annoying please just help me get out of here' Draco said then pleadingly.

'Oh shut up I know that you are lying' then she shot him at the knee, Draco then screamed Ron also stopped shocked at what just happened in front of him. Ron still has not added things up yet but Draco was not as stupid as him knowing that it was Hermione that planned the whole thing he started to plead again but this time it was so that she will not shoot him or kill him. It didn't work Hermione just then shot him again. After Draco pleaded so that he will live he realised what is happening he just then just seated there still dazed up on what was happening. Draco was screaming and crying for help and crying. Draco was dying then he thought that it was ironic because he was going to get killed by a muggleborn with a muggle contraption.

'Any final words you asshole' She then grabbed the first thing that she grabbed from her pocket which was eating utensils she was wondering how she got it but then she shrugged then stabbed Draco with the fork. She then turned around to look at Ron who now started pleading for her not to kill him.

'Come on Hermione you can't do this to me we are best friends'

'You know that we are only best friends because of Harry and it was your fault that Crookshanks died you fucking bastard' she then stabbed him with a spoon then shot him on the head with the gun.

('') Black Residence

Harry was just sitting there watching the TV bored he turned it off and looked for food then he saw the impossible. Sirius came down the room properly dressed and showered.

'I thought I told you that we are going somewhere tonight '

'Thank you now I remembered what I was going to do' Harry then rushed to get changed putting a shirt he found and Jeans that he found on the floor. Sirius saw him rush down and told him that he and Harry was going to a formal gathering so Harry rushed backed to his room and find the clothes that he was suppose to wear. While Harry was getting changed heard the doorbell he then heard Sirius talking with someone. Harry then came down and sae that and Sirius was talking to a lady with brown hair and wearing a dark blue dress. Sirius saw Harry and introduced Harry to his friend.

'So this is Harry hi my name is Sarah Smith your godfather has been telling me a lot about you' Sarah then shook Harry's hand they then went to Sirius' car then they started to have a conversation while they were on the road.

'So how did you two meet'

'Well it a few days after I moved in the new house…'

**Flashback**

**Sirius was a bit annoyed and a bit surprised he did not know that he had so much things and he was trying to fit them all in the house. He then heard a crash he then rushed outside to find a woman in a car he didn't know what to do and dialled 911(A/N: idk there emergency number) the operator then answered the call and he told the operator his address. After a few minutes which was like few hours for him came an ambulance with two police cars after it they then took her to the hospital while they talked to him what happened after some minutes of interrogation the police men left. He was a bit worried for the woman. **

**Some days later… **

**Sirius was now happily staying at his new home when a call came and told him that he need to get to the hospital he was surprised and thought maybe she will just thank him or something but it worried him why would he need to go there can't she just call to him. He then reached the hospital and found her room he then opened the door she was asleep and a doctor and a policeman was talking then they saw him**

'**A good morning you must be mister Black' The doctor said with an American accent**

'**Ah.. yes I am what will you need me here for sir'**

' **I want to ask you about some questions'**

'**As I said I was in my house when the crash happened'**

'**That isn't what we were going to ask Mr. Black we are going to ask you who is she'**

'**Can't you just ask her on who she is'**

'**I wish we can Mr. Black but it she has Amnesia she can't remember anything'**

'**I am sorry but I couldn't help you with that'**

'**That is ok Mr. Black you may go now'**

**Sirius was a bit frustrated because he was called here for nothing.**

**Flashback Ends.**

**The car then stopped in front of some sort of a**** mansion.**

'**Well here we are Harry I'll tell you the rest another time' Sirius then left the car Harry was a bit annoyed for not finishing it, it sounded good and it was exciting hoping that Sirius or Sarah will tell him the rest of the story. They then entered the Mansion Harry came in and was amazed on what it looked like. He wasn't having fun they were many people but still no kids because most of them are still going to school and it was a school night He then started to feel sick and then he just passed out. Sirius saw him and hurried him to the hospital carrying him cursing Azkaban to what they did to him. After the doctor said that he was ok he went back home and laid Harry down to his bed. **

**('') Somewhere in another dimension**

**A mansion filled with non-magical people was busy people was hurrying around no one know what exactly happened but Theo a boy with blond hair and tanned skin and a friend to the Princess came in with the Princess passed out and really pale on his arms not knowing what to do he ran to the house and called for help. **

**After a few minutes on calling the doctor came in and then did a full body check up on her trying to diagnose the problem he wasn't sure what happened he was trying to figure out but he couldn't think of anything. While the doctor was trying to figure out something cars stopped in front of the house and a worried dad came in well he was actually being dragged by a worried mother still holding his hand and was squeezing it hard. They made it to their daughter's room seeing that the doctor was trying to think about something.**

'**Your Majesty, I'm sorry but I can't figure out what is wrong with your daughter she is fine but she looks like she is in a coma'**

'**Thank you for your help doctor is there anything that we might be able to do'**

'**Sorry your majesty but I don't know what to do the only thing we can do is wait'**

**The father was going to say something when a maid came in and told everyone shocking news that might lift the parents' broken hearts**

'**Your Majesty there is something happening with Luke'**

'**What is it?'**

'**I don't know your majesty'**

'**Doctor can you please check what is wrong with Luke' The doctor then hurried to the boy's room he thought what was happening and rushed even more to the boy's room. After a quick diagnostic of the boy he came back to the girl's room with the mother crying on the father while the father was trying to comfort her.**

'**What is it doctor what is happening to Luke'**

'**I have good news your majesty it's it looks like Luke is likely to wake up soon' (A/N: I can't help myself to not type that down XD)**

**Jane heart skipped when she heard that her son will wake up soon they thought that he will never wake up they tried everything but was hopeless he wouldn't wake up. **

**('')Black Residence**

**Sirius stayed at Harry's room he stayed there so he fell asleep beside Harry. Hoping that he would be alright but he was never ready to what he will find out tomorrow**

**('') Hogwarts owlery **

**Cho was happily walking on her way to the owlery when she smelt something weird but thought it might just be the owl crap but what she saw was nothing like owl crap. It was the rotting body of two Hogwarts students. She then ran to the Great Hall where mostly everyone is there. The students were still surprised to what they found out yesterday night they were even talking about it then they were all surprised (even Snape) when they heard what Cho said.**

'**Dead…bodies… Owlery' Cho said in the middle of the hall then passed out just like Quirell how did. Everyone then rushed to the owlery even Dumbledore hoping that it was not Harry everyone else thught of the same thing but trying to find out who will were the dead people. Except for Hermione she knew this would happen when she did it so she just tried to act surprise. Everyone else was crowding around the entrance the staff made it first and has called the Ministry. Aurors then came in with and took the bodies covered them with a white cloth then levitated it but one of the aurors levitating a dead body tripped over and everyone saw who were the dead people every one was shocked who it was and it spread like a wildfire everyone in the whole school knew that Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley were murdered **

('.') **End of chapter three**('.')

**A/N: Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be written by me and my co-authors, and the spoon and fork stabbing was one of the co-author's idea not mine, The Sirius and Sarah story will never be said in this story again it will be another story that I and my team will write so yeah have a nice time and hope you liked it**

**Urapooper signing out…….**


	4. Hellos

_**A/N: Well I am back I guess I'm really sorry I had some random problems well I added some things and took off the original ending (that won't be the ending anymore) so expet the next update after I figure out where I am in the story right now and I'm going to re read my work for awhile**_

_Mind thinking or talking to self/notes & letters_

Normal

**Spell**

**Flashback writing**

('')**Chapter4 **('')

**Dream Dimension**

Harry knew something was weird when he woke up and found an empty white space he did not know what to do so he just ran in front of him looking for someone but because the Dream world is a vast space of nothingness until you want something. He was tires of hours and hours of running he did not know what to do now realising that he was in an empty space of emptiness for eternity thinking on what to do he sat on the ground which just looks like a sheet of paper or just a big white hole underneath and there is a vast glass that you might fall into. After he rested ha walked still looking for any sign of life then he saw a person walking and lost so Harry slowly approach the person. She had black hair and was wearing light blue PJ, she then saw him and she then started to run to him when she was closer she asked Harry questions

'Umm…. Excuse me but do you know English' she asked slowly

'Umm, yeah'

'Good have you seen the way out or something?'

'Sorry but no I was actually looking for it'

'Oh sorry I forgot my manners, my name is Elizabeth…' she never finished her name she vaporized before she could even finish her name.

'HOLY SHIT YOU WHAT THE FUCK' Harry screamed as the girl in front of him just disappeared into thin air, Harry then also faded away.

**Siruis' House**

Sirius was startled when he heard Harry scream; he rushed to Harry's room and found him on his bed sweating. He tried to calm him down and they went to eat breakfast.

'Hey have you seen where the Daily Prophet is?'

'I don't think you want to read it Harry it is filled with shit'

'I still want to know what is happening to the world'

'But don't go shouting at me that I didn't warn you'

'Ok, ok just give me'

Harry could not believe what he was looking at it was a wizarding image of aurors carrying body bags so he read the rest

Hogwarts Students Found Dead on School Grounds

Two of Hogwarts students, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, were murdered late  
yesterday afternoon after being tortured with cutlery. Another student found them in the  
owlery, tied up.

"It was horrific!" states -- the student who found the boys, "I was just going up there to  
send a letter to my mum, then I saw them and, and ..." Too terrified of what she saw to even  
describe it.

The main suspect at the moment is Sirius Black, the Ministry advises that he is dangerous and is not to be approached.

But if you do see him contact the Ministry A.S.A.P. He will most likely be in a well populated muggle area, so be careful not to use magic. Black is capable of anything  
at this stage.

Harry could not believe it what he was reading Ron was killed and no one knows who did it but for the upside Draco was dead but it still made him feel sad because even Draco is dead Ron is also dead and he wanted to go away. So he went away back to his room to try to forget about everything.

**Dimension Change-----------**

The doctor was just having tea he was thinking about what is happening to the twins, one is in deep sleep the day of their 3rd birthday no one knew what happened but now it happened again and he has no idea what to do but his trail of thoughts was stopped again when the same maid came in and told him that Elizabeth was waking up. He rushed to Elizabeth's room to find her parents hugging the teen by their side she looked. They left so she can get change to have breakfast. While she was having breakfast they discuss what happened she told them everything she remembered

'I was just walking around the garden when suddenly I blacked out'

'Then I woke up in a strange place it was vast and big and it was endless everything was white'

'I walked for hours and hours I think until I found this guy he was about 13 or 14 I think'

'then we talked for sometime then I woke'

Everyone was fascinated about the dream they just listened to her dream, after breakfast she left to meet with Theo and tell him about everything. They're best friends they would tell each other about everything and they would talk for a long time and after that play games. She found him waiting in their hidden spot it was in the middle of the garden it use to be the garden but it expanded so they put a hedge around it even without the gardener it was still beautiful there were flowers everywhere and there was a bench in the middle facing a small pond. She slipped through the secret doorway without anyone noticing. Theo was there just standing looking at the flowers, Elizabeth then discreetly walked up to him and tickled him he was surprised and saw it was Elizabeth.

'You scared me there Elli I thought you were sick' While he try to catch his breath after he got tickled

'no I'm not'

'You should go back and rest'

'I'm going to rest here it is a lot more peaceful'

'Oh alright' Theo said defeated

Elli told him everything she could remember about her dream and what she did after she woke up.

**Dimension Change-----------**

**Hogwarts**

Hermione was bored she had nothing to do so she just went and pass and try to listen to everyone's conversation. While she was walking she heard Dumbledore and Snape arguing about something.

'I told you it won't work '

'yes I know it's just another drawback but my plan will work'

'You think your plan will work Dumbledore but it is already collapsing'

'I just need Harry back and it might work '

'I'm telling you that your plan won't work Ron is dead also Draco someone knows your plan and is trying to stop you'

'I know that after I get Harry back and this time I'm going to use some sort of mind controlling potion'

'Why do you want him anyway you know the prophecy right?'

'Yes you told me'

'There is another one and I need Harry to follow me'

'I'll leave now your Darkness'

Hermione could not believe what she just heard Snape just called Dumbledore but she wasn't that surprise. She knew that Dumbledore always had been hiding something but not that big. Before she could think more she heard footsteps then she run away. Snape was sure that he heard someone running away but he didn't care he knew that nobody will believe that person that heard there conversation. Wasn't sure what to do Hermione left as fast as she could she thought of what to do._ 'I have to tell someone about this but whom, who should I tell and only few people might believe me anyway'._

**Siruis' House**

Harry was just lying down on his bed when he heard someone talking he quickly stood up and scan the room he was sure that he heard someone and knew that he heard that person somewhere before and tried to remember who it was.

'_Hello anyone here?It's me Ellizabeth '_

'_I never know anyone whose name is Elizabeth' Harry said feeling stupid because he was the only one in the room_

'_It's me from the weird place'_

'_Oh I thought you were just my imagination'_

Harry started to think he was crazy when he started hearing voices in his head but he was only one person in his room so he left and looked for a real person to talk to.

**Dimension Change…..**

Ellizabeth was just waking up last time she remembered she was in a guy's room the next in the comfortable lap of Theo she thought that she might wake him up but changed her mind and just stare at the pond beside her. She knew it was the same guy in her dream but she didn't see his face so she was not sure.

After a few hours of just staring she heard someone shouting her name out so she tried to wake up Theo but it failed so she just ran out of the hidden place and did a mad dash into the mansion. Her mother was there a bit disappointed when Ellizabeth came into the mansion running she has been looking for her for hours but couldn't find her so she just told Ellizabeth to take care of herself next time. Ellizabeth knew she would be in trouble so she just did what her mother wanted.

**Time Change…**

Elizabeth was tired she had to practice her piano lesson for an hour and then had to finish her homework so she just skipped dinner and went into her bedroom and changed to her pajamas and head to sleep hoping to meet that weird guy she was having a conversation with even if he was some years younger than her.

**Dimension change…**

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was worried he don't know what to do now everything is going out of plan and it might force him to stop it he was pacing around his room when he saw one of the old things was not what it should normally look like and tried to figure out what was it and after a few minutes he decided to look for its manual. He is now rummaging through his drawers with a worried face he was now really worried for one thing he can't find the manual he looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it still he was really tempted to just open the lid of the apparatus but he tried to control his anger. It looked like it is going to be a long night for him

**End of Chapter Four**

**A/N: thanks for reading and sorry if a sort of left but it might take awhile for the next update because I forgot some things and have to re read the chapters which would be easy and I'm changing the plot a bit I found out I need to clear some things out before other things happen and please review I need help from you. I also learnt one thing never try to use a fic for an actual story I tried to do it for my English I made this in a way that it doesn't looks like HP by taking off magic and stuff like that and change everything except plot and I got a NA for those who don't know what that means it meant I failed. But I'm still writing this up.**


	5. worrying

_**A/N: I just had a chance to write this chapter I'm really sorry. When I get a new laptop charger it will be easier for me to write.**_

_Mind thinking or talking to self/notes & letters_

Normal

'**Spell!'**

**Flashback writing**

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts**

Hermione was on her bed pondering about things. She knew that she is safe and that no one knows that she did it. But what scared her was what she heard awhile ago. She doesn't who to tell and who to trust and who would even believe her. _"Maybe this has something to do with Harry going missing" _She told herself now knowing that she will have to get out and escape from Hogwarts she lied down and stared at the ceiling thinking up a plan that might or better will work.

**Siruis' House**

Harry and Siruis was surfing TV channels when something caught there eyes in the tv

It was a muggle woman with a pale skin with a shoulder length dark brown hair wearing a blue jacket holding a death eater mask she then started talking.

"it seams that they look like normal people wearing dark cloaks and weird masks and most of them have some sort of tattoo many people believe that this is another one of those cults and the leader was something strange"and then it showed a mangled up badly burnt voldemort .the only way they knew it was him because of the weird holes on his face that passes of as a nose. "We don't know what it is but the military and the government are know having an autopsy of the body back to you Karen."

It then showed a woman with a blond hair that has been tied back sitting beside her was a man with a built upper body and with a really messy black hair (just like harry's) "thank you Leela. That was a pretty weird looking thing Harold"

"Well I don't know what it is but I think it's an alien" Harold answered back with a face that looks like he is trying to figure out what it was.

Harry's and Siruis' eyes were wide open and mouths wide open not believing what they just heard. Harry then passed out.

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledore and Snape were in a dungeon room there were not that much things in that room mostly two comfortable chairs a table with 2 cups of tea and a teapot beside a warm fireplace. Dumbledore is really having a bad week first **'cruo exuro!' **he pointed at the man sitting in front of him. Snape does not know what he was feeling he felt that his insides were burning like his blood was made of magma and was slowly burning him.

"I know that are spy has failed but why can't you find out who did it!" Dumbledore then ended the curse to let the grease haired man speak who was still screaming.

"I-I'm s-sorry yo-ur da-darkness b-but it looks like no curse spell was done to him" Snape still couldn't talk properly so he stuttered cause of the damage Dumbledore has done.

"If you failed me again you know what will happen"

Snape knew what happen and know that he knows what will happen so he made sure that he knows that he has to do what he has to do and left the dungeon. Dumbledore then grabbed his right palm which was really hurting him he knew that something is wrong.

**Another Place in Hogwarts**

Hermione knows that to escape she has to find out how Harry doo it so she sneak to the Boy's Dormitory and went to Harry's bed and checked every corner and compartments of his desk and bed. After only few minutes she checked everywhere but found nothing that may help. it looked like harry was never there all his stuff gone .she only have one choice but to beg Harry to help her escape she knew it was going to be easy because of harry's save the people thing now she needs to tell him without anyone knowing about her plan.

Siruis' Place

Harry was just having a snack when something came back into his mind. He has to figure out how to save his friend with a murderer loose in the school there was no telling what was going to happen.

**Dimension Change**

**Clersen Residence**

Elli was worried something was wrong with her brother and they had to go to the hospital a few hours ago but she was not allowed to go with them.

**Few hours ago….**

**It was like another normal day except for the maid that was running all over the mansion looking for someone to help her in distress. She was assigned to stay with Luke and if anything happens she has to report to either the doctor or the butler.**

"**ERIC WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" the maid shouted everywhere hoping that Eric would hear her she knew that he would be somewhere near the gym training she kept on running until she opened the doors to the gym. Eric was also the head of security so even for his old age he was still well built but without that much muscles showing he was wearing a dark blue track pants and a grey shirt. He was meditating when he heard the maid he then looked up to find a really distressed maid she was trying to catch her breath while explaining why she needs his help.**

**After he heard what was wrong he went to call the doctor after a few minutes a car went in followed by an ambulance .Jane and Mike Clersen was called and hurriedly went home to find the paranedics moving Luke's body into the ambulance they then ran up to the doctor.**

"**Doctor what happened" Jane asked with distress**

"**Luke's body started acting weird and we will be putting him under observation" the doctor then went to his car and left followed by the ambulance and by the Clresen's car**

She was really worried and she just went to sleep hopefully when she wakes up someone will tell her some news.

A/N: I know this is short but I have been having less time to write and my ideas are starting be lost hopefully I could connect the dots again. I know it is slow but school is going to start in about 2 days that means that my parents would buy the charger.


End file.
